1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a disc dispensing apparatus, which is used to dispense discs aligned in one row with peripheral edges of the discs kept in contact with each other, the discs being selectively dispensed to either the left or right of a guiding passageway. In particular, the invention relates to a modification of an apparatus, which is used for selectively dispensing discs delivered from a coin hopper to left and right of a guiding passageway.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 13 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,655, a conventional apparatus comprises a passageway for guiding discs delivered from a rotary selector disc of a coin hopper aligned in a line. A pair of guide grooves are provided on an extension of the passageway on the left and right of an axial line of the passageway in parallel with the axial line. A guide roller is movable while being guided in the guide grooves, and a moving unit for selectively moving the guide roller in left and right guide grooves is provided.
Therefore, when the guide roller is positioned in the left guide groove, a disc is discharged to the right side, and when the guide roller is positioned in the right guide groove, the disc is discharged to the left side.
When the position of the guide roller is changed over in this conventional type apparatus, the guide roller must be separated from the disc.
When the guide roller is in contact with the disc, the guide roller requires a relatively high force to climb over an arcuate peripheral surface of the disc at a steep angle. To obtain sufficient force to automatically move the guide roller, a solenoid with large capacity may be used, for instance. However, this necessitates the designing of the apparatus in a larger size, and this also results in higher cost. Also, for the purpose of preventing the contact of the guide roller with the disc during the changeover process, it is not possible to freely set the length of the passageway. Also, the length of the passageway must be changed every time the diameter of the disc is changed. This means that a more troublesome working procedure is required.
Further, in case the disc dispensing apparatus is used in a game machine, a predetermined number of discs are continuously discharged. The number of the discs discharged often exceeds one million pieces. For this reason, due to the repeated hitting of the pivot axis against the end of the guide groove, the groove suffers a condition of fatigue. It can be protruded in a lateral direction and can hinder smooth movement of the guide roller, and the discs may be not adequately discharged.